As a result of many researchers' having studied over many years about carbon nanotubes (CNTs) since its discovery in 1991, CNTs found uses in many fields. For example, they can serve as field-effect devices, probe-tips for scanning probe microscope, superconducting material, high-sensitivity microbalances, structural materials, tiny tweezers for nanoscale manipulation, gas detectors and hydrogen energy storage devices etc.
Nowadays, much research has entered the size area of at least micrometer. Therefore, the conventional four kinds of thermometers designed for a macroscopic environment are no longer appropriate for a micrometer-size environment, and a nano thermometer, which can perform temperature measurement of micrometer size environment, is needed.
Moreover, the conventional thermometer had the comparatively narrow temperature range which can be measured, and some thermometers needed to be prepared for every measurement temperature when a wide range temperature was measured.
Therefore, in the present invention, the object is to provide a solution to the above-mentioned problems of the conventional thermometer, and to provide a novel nano thermometer, which enables temperature measurement of a wide temperature range in a micrometer size environment, and a method for producing the same.